More Than You Know
by Sakura088
Summary: The two met when they were only seven years old, but the bond they managed to form at first sight would be everlasting. Yet burried in pages of thoughts was where they would always be the most honest not only with each other, but with themselves.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, Sakura088 here! So, there was some interest in the story that I was thinking about posting, so I'm here posting chapter one now! I'm going to be trying something new with the way this fic is formatted, so let me know how you like it.**

**This idea came about while I was writing Terra and Aqua's journal/diary, respectively, for Moments Gone Wrong. Let's just say that Ven and Vanitas are really nosy people. What you're going to see in this fic are excerpts that I wrote, but didn't make the cut or are only summarized in MGW. The little excepts left a lot to be desired because I could only give opinions and the like, and I thought that those of you who are reading MGW would like a full story about those entries. So, this fic came to be. And it's been stuck in my head since I started writing.**

**A little about the title. More Than You Know refers to the fact that most of the stories are going to have personal entries from Terra and Aqua, often about each other. And you don't really read other people's diary or journal (unless you're Ven and Vanitas), so they'll never know what the one has written about the other. Or how they feel about each other. So I really hope that you guys enjoy it! And please leave a review, it makes my day! =D**

* * *

><p><strong>Year 1, March 15th<strong>

**My name is Terra. I am seven years old. I was picked by some guy- er, Master Eraqus- to be something called a keyblade wielder. That's okay, I guess. But only if my keyblade is as cool as his. I start training today, and- Why am I writing this? Only girls keep diaries. But this guy keeps telling me to keep track of what I'm thinking. So I guess I have to do this…**

**Year 1, May 4th**

**It's been a while. Every day is the same. Wake up early, training, play by myself until it's time to go to sleep… I'm the only apprentice in the Land of Departure. That's where I live now. And… Do I really have to keep a diary? I'm a boy. Boys don't write down their feelings.**

**Year 1, September 22nd**

**Master Eraqus asked if I kept this stupid thing up to date. I can't lie to him. He told me to write about my day. So… I'm doing good in training. I made a wooden keyblade so I can practice. He thinks I'll be best at attacking and strength. Still the only apprentice.**

**Year 1, November 3rd**

**Started magic today. I don't want to write about it. It snowed last night. I couldn't go out because the Master was busy. Sometimes I wish there was someone else here…**

**Year 2, March 14th**

**It's been a year. Hard to believe. Master Eraqus offered to take me home for a visit, but I said no. I don't want to go back there…**

**Year 2, April 21st**

**Spring is here. Still can't do anything outside. I'm so bored. I really wish that there was someone else to at least talk to… Maybe I'll ask Master Eraqus if he'd think about taking on another apprentice tomorrow…**

* * *

><p>It was the beginning of another beautiful day in the Land of Departure, rain clouds finally giving way to rays of sunshine that spread across the morning horizon. Flowers had begun to dot the now green, grassy hillsides, and a soft warm breeze was making the blades dance. A black haired man stood at the window and smiled softly at the beginning of a new day.<p>

"Master Eraqus?" a tiny, hesitant voice came from behind him. Eraqus quickly turned around to see his young apprentice standing in the doorway. The boy was seven years old, nearly eight, with chocolate brown hair and cobalt blue eyes. He had a determination that was unwavering, and a spirit that never seemed to die. Eraqus had chosen him just a little over a year ago to be his first apprentice.

"Yes, Terra? Is there something you need?" he asked the boy kindly, motioning with his hand to signal to the boy that it was alright to enter.

"No…" Terra responded, walking over and stopping once he was at his Master's side. Eraqus frowned.

"Is something the matter?" Terra shook his head.

"No, that's not it either…" Eraqus placed a comforting hand on the young boy's shoulder.

"Terra?"

"It's just…nothing." The young boy replied, averting his eyes before he looked back at his Master. "Can we do some training today? It's finally nice out again." Terra's eyes were hopeful, and Eraqus smiled once again.

"Of course. I think that we can continue training today. I apologize for not having more time lately." The brunette smiled, although it didn't completely reach his eyes.

"It's okay. I understand." He told his Master. Eraqus nodded.

"Well, then. Go and get ready, Terra." He told the boy. "I think that it is time to learn something new." Terra's eyes quickly lit up and he smiled once more before he turned and sprinted from the room. Eraqus smiled as he watched the boy leave the room before he turned to the window. His smile became a slight frown.

His young apprentice had meant to ask him about something else, that he knew for certain. But what was it? It was true that he had not had much time for the boy in past weeks, as one of the worlds had been in trouble. It had consumed most of his time, and Terra had been left to fend for himself. It hadn't seemed fair to leave the boy alone, but it could not be helped. Eraqus noticed that he was becoming more and more solitary as time went on.

Eraqus sighed, and then froze. Had that been what Terra had come to talk to him about? The boy was rarely at a loss for words, and yet he had not been able to speak his mind.

_'Is he lonely?'_ he mused to himself quietly. _'Does he wish for someone else to be here?'_

His mind made up, he turned from the window and walked from the room. He would ask his young apprentice if that held true. If it did… It was time for him to start thinking about preparing for a new apprentice.

* * *

><p>Training with Terra had gone well, as most of the sessions now did. Eraqus had been teaching the boy a new way to disarm his opponents with the wooden keyblade the brunette had carved by himself. Physical moves seemed to be Terra's specialty. When Eraqus had tried to teach him magic, the result had been less than desirable, and they had stayed away from lessons like that ever since. Eraqus smiled as he watched the young boy flop backwards onto the grass, exhausted from training.<p>

"Terra?" Eraqus called to him. The boy lifted his head off of the ground to look at him.

"Yes, Master Eraqus?" Terra asked curiously.

"I am thinking about going to look for a second apprentice. What do you think? Would you like to have someone else here?" Eraqus watched as Terra's face went from confusion, to surprise, and finally settled on joy.

"That would be awesome!" He quickly jumped up and ran to his Master. "When? Is it a boy? Or a girl? I hope it's a boy, girls complain too much. Where are they from? What's their name? How old are they? Why-"

"Terra, calm down." The black haired man chuckled, and put a restraining hand on the boy's shoulder. "I do not know if it will be a girl or a boy. I do not know where they will come from or how old they are, or what their name is." He watched as Terra's face fell.

"Oh. But-"

"As for when… Would you like to go tomorrow? We will travel to other worlds looking for someone who has a good heart, and a strong will. I do not know the answers to your questions because I do not even know them myself." He explained.

"Tomorrow? I get to go?" Terra asked, his excitement back once again.

"Yes, of course. This person will be living here with us. He or she will be your new training partner, possibly a good friend. It is important that you are comfortable with this decision." The boy's smile widened.

"I can't wait! I can show them around the castle, the library, the training courts…"

_'It seems as if I was correct.'_ Eraqus thought to himself as Terra's voice faded into the background. _'He was_ lonely. _But that has now passed. Now, it is time to ready myself and the castle for a new apprentice.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Year 2, April 22nd<strong>

**I can't believe it. Tomorrow, Master Eraqus said that he would be looking for a new apprentice. That means someone to talk to around my own age, someone to train with… And he wants my help in deciding! I really can't wait…**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, I really hope that you guys enjoyed the first chapter. This idea has been bugging me non-stop, so it feels great to finally get it out there! I had been planning to write something with little Terra and Aqua from the beginning of An Unexpected Twist (which is in the works), and _MonMonCandie's_ childhood chapters in Virtuoso Come Prima really made me want to do this even more. So, big thank you to her! =)**

**I have to say, it was a little hard to write Terra in a way that seemed more childish, yet still fitting with who he is. So I'm sorry if he's a little OOC at this point. But I'll work on it, promise! Any feedback would be great. Did you like the formatting? The idea? I have about two more chapters written for this fic, so if you guys liked it, let me know. I can have the next chapter posted soon. =D And that's it, really. I guess I'll see you guys next chapter!**


	2. Someone New

**A/N: Hey guys! Sakura088 here again. I am so sorry that this chapter is so late! I've just been really busy with school, work, and exams. But I'm trying! I am so glad that you are all enjoying the format of the story. I am so thankful for all of the reviews that I've gotten for this fic! The response was simply amazing. So, there's plenty of thank you's! First, thank you as always to MonMonCandie for reviewing, favoriting, and really inspiring me to write this fic. Thanks also to TerraForceXIII for reviewing and continuing to read my fics. Big thanks also to littlemissmusicdummy, stellar, Abvirtual, and Silent for reviewing and favoriting!**

**So I hope that this chapter is going to fill in some blank spots for those of you reading Moments Gone Wrong. And I hope that it'll explain future events too. =) I wanted a way to show why Terra and Aqua are so close to each other. **

**And I had to come up with a name for where Aqua came from... Yeah, not my greatest idea. Just a random name, nothing from any of the games and such. Oh well, it's just a name. =) So here's chapter two of More Than You Know! =D**

* * *

><p><strong>Year 2, April 23rd<strong>

**So… There's a new apprentice now! Her name is Aqua. That's right… _HER_. The new apprentice is a girl. And I am more than okay with that. I actually like her. Not like like her. I mean, girls are gross, and they complain way too much. I just like her. She's nice. And pretty. Oh no, I said the_ 'p'_ word… I know I said that I wanted this apprentice to be a boy, but…**

* * *

><p>True to his word, Master Eraqus and Terra had left the Land of Departure the next morning in the search of a new apprentice. However, it had been more than half the day and they still had not found one. There had been plenty of prospective apprentices, but in the end, something had always gone wrong. It seemed to Terra that keyblade wielders were rarer than he thought.<p>

"Master Eraqus, where are we again?" his small voice spoke up. "We've been to so many places, I can't remember." Eraqus looked down at his young apprentice and smiled gently. It had been a long day for the young brunette, and he could see that he was beginning to become disheartened.

"This world is known as Shimmering Isle." Eraqus responded with a smile, patting Terra's shoulder comfortingly as they walked on. "It is known for its blue water and white beaches." The two were currently walking along one such beach, on their way into the small village.

"Oh. There _is_ a lot of water here." Terra observed, looking up at him, and the black haired man chuckled softly. "Do you think that we'll find someone?" Eraqus looked back up and sighed.

"I hope so, Terra." He told the boy, before beginning their walk once again.

* * *

><p>It was nearing sunset when Master and apprentice made it to the little sea-side village. It was clear to Eraqus that Terra was tired and disheartened. It was about time that they thought about leaving the world and heading home, even if it meant arriving at the castle empty handed.<p>

The two made it as far as the square before they were stopped. A small crowd had gathered in it, making it impossible to see what was happening. They heard what sounded like yelling, followed by laughing. Eraqus pushed his way through the crowd that had gathered, pulling Terra along with him, until he had reached the front edge.

In the middle of the square stood a young girl, looking at the crowd through frightened, yet determined ocean blue eyes. She looked to be about seven years old, with bright blue hair and a pale complexion. Her fists were clenched at her sides, and there was a defiant glint in her eyes. Terra couldn't help but smile. Eraqus looked down at his young apprentice and smiled as well.

'_So Terra feels what I am feeling from this girl.'_ He thought to himself with a satisfied sigh. _'I think that_ _we both know that she is the one. It is about time.'_

It happened so quickly that neither Master nor current apprentice had time to act. A blonde haired boy who had been standing around the edge of the crowd had marched up to the girl and hit her across the face. Terra watched in disbelief as the girl fell over, hitting the ground hard.

"You get what you deserve, you blue-haired freak." The young boy sneered at her. "Why don't you go somewhere else where no one can see you?" Terra took a small step forward.

"Master Eraqus?" Terra quietly spoke up, looking to his Master for guidance. His fists clenched when he saw that he was simply watching.

'_Don't meddle in the affairs of other worlds.'_ Terra fumed quietly_. 'How am I supposed to stand here and_ _do nothing?'_ The sudden urge to protect the girl surprised the brunette. Something inside of him kept telling him to help her, no matter what the cost may be. He had never felt anything like it before. It was as if the blonde was hurting his best friend, and Terra was confused. How could he feel so strongly about a stranger?

"And what right do you have to hurt someone else? He's never done anything to you!" the girl asked, her voice strong and steady. She picked herself up, cheek already bruising. It was then that they noticed there was a young boy hiding behind her back.

"Get out of my way, you orphan." The boy sneered, shoving the girl to the side. She made no move to fight back, falling hard onto the ground yet again. "If people knew what you could actually do…"

"And who are they going to believe? You? You have no proof!" the girl screamed back, a look of fear crossing her face for the first time. The boy laughed once again before going around her, going towards the small boy. He raised his arm to grab the boy around the neck. But once again, it was the blue haired girl he got instead. She had thrown herself in front of the boy yet again. He lifted her off of the ground and threw her to the side. The blue haired girl pushed herself up and positioned herself in front of the boy yet again. She wasn't going to give up, wasn't going to let him hurt another who had done no wrong.

"Go!" she yelled to the smaller boy. He looked at her with wide eyes before he stood up and ran off, never looking back.

"Maybe I have to take care of you first. You deserve everything you get anyway." The boy continued, laughing. He raised his arm again, and walked towards her. "Maybe I should just continue until-" She squeezed her blue eyes shut, waiting for the next hit to come. It never did. Instead, a new voice reached her ears.

"Touch her again." Terra spoke in a calm voice. He had run over when the boy had raised his hand yet again, and had grabbed his arm before it could hit the girl. "Leave." The boy took one glance at the look in Terra's eyes and took off running, leaving Terra with the blue haired girl.

The girl opened her eyes and looked up at her savior. It was a boy who looked to be about seven with chocolate brown hair. For some odd reason, she felt drawn to him. There was something about him that told her she could trust him, that she needed to trust him. She was drawn to him, but she couldn't explain why. The blue haired girl looked back down at the ground, waiting to see what would come next.

"That is enough." They both heard Master Eraqus yell to the surrounding crowd. "You should all be ashamed of yourselves, letting something like this happen…"

Terra crouched down and sat in front of her as he heard his Master's voice trail off. He had to know who this girl was, and why he felt so drawn to her.

"Hi!" he started brightly. "My name's Terra. What's yours?" The girl slowly lifted her head, ocean blue eyes meeting cobalt blue eyes for the very first time. Their bond was formed the second that their eyes met.

"Aqua." She replied quietly, her eyes guarded.

"Oh, wow. It fits you really well. You know, with your blue hair and eyes. Not to mention you live on an island. It's pretty. And so are you." Terra saw shock flit across her eyes.

"Thank you." A small smile graced her pink lips as she blushed. Her eyes lit up, all traces of wariness gone. Terra smiled widely back, rubbing his nose, a small blush forming on his cheeks.

"How old are you?" he asked in return. He didn't notice Master Eraqus watching the two with a small smile on his face.

"I just turned seven. My birthday was on April fourteenth." She told him, once again looking down at the ground.

"Really? I'm seven too! But I'll turn eight on May eighth." He saw her nod, and he frowned. "What was going on just now? Why was that blonde boy trying to hurt you and the other boy?" She shrugged her shoulders.

"He's a bully. And people don't like me. There's no need for me here. But I couldn't let that boy be hurt, I had to do something. It's been like this ever since my parents left…" She trailed off, not finishing her sentence. "But thank you. For helping me."

"You're welcome!" he replied before standing up, and offering her a hand. After a moment, she smiled once again, and let him help her up. Her eyes met his once again, and Terra knew that she was the one they were looking for. Aqua would be the new apprentice. Even after all that she had been through, she was smiling.

"Hey, wait here for a minute, okay?" he asked her. He waited until she nodded before he ran back to Master Eraqus. The black haired man looked at him curiously, a soft smile on his face.

"It's her." Terra told Eraqus confidently, smiling widely.

"Oh? Are you sure, Terra?" Eraqus looked over to where the girl stood, watching them cautiously from afar. He knew that he felt the same thing that Terra felt, even if the brunette did not know what exactly it was. He knew she would make an amazing apprentice. There was a strong light in her heart, and he knew it would not waver. It took a strong will and determination to do what she had done. And when she had not retaliated against that boy, even after all that he had done to her, Eraqus was sure. If the brunette had not suggested that it was her, he himself would have.

"Yes. She's so nice, Master Eraqus. Even after what that boy did to her… I _know_ we'll make a good team. And all I had to do was see her, and I felt like she was the one, that there was a connection… I don't know how to explain it…"

"But I thought that you wished for the new apprentice to be a boy, Terra."

"I don't care. I want _her_. It can't be anyone _but her_. It's just….ugh, I don't know how to explain it! She just… _fits."_

"Alright, Terra. If she wishes to join us, then she shall be the new apprentice." Terra's smile widened and he grabbed his Master's arm, dragging Eraqus back to where Aqua was waiting.

"Aqua, this is Master Eraqus." He explained to the girl as Eraqus offered her a smile.

"Hello, Aqua." He greeted her gently, a comforting smile on his face. Once again, the same thing that had told her to trust Terra told her to trust this man.

"Hello, Master Eraqus." She answered quietly, eyes curious but hesitant.

"Aqua, there are many worlds out there beside your own, and they all need protection. That it my job, and one day it will be Terra's as well. And possibly yours." He explained, watching as her face lit up in wonder. "Would you perhaps like to come with us to train to become a Keyblade Master, and keep peace between the worlds?"

Terra crossed his fingers and let out a sigh of relief when Aqua nodded her head. Eraqus smiled and summoned his keyblade, chuckling at the stunned look on her face. He knelt down on one knee and offered her the hilt, which she hesitantly wrapped her small hand around. She gasped as she felt the blade transfer its power.

"In your hand, take this key." Eraqus began, and Terra smiled. "So long as you have the makings then through this simple act of taking its wielder you shall one day be." The brunette paid little attention to the rest of the speech, already beginning to imagine all the things that he would be able to show Aqua back at the Land of Departure.

As soon as the last word was spoken, the keyblade disappeared, and Eraqus stood up. Terra shook himself out of his daydream and grabbed hold of Aqua's hand before he pulled her off towards the beach.

"Let's go home."

* * *

><p><strong>It makes me so mad when I think about how that boy treated her. How can someone do that to someone else? It's not right. But it's over now. Now she has me and the Master. But I promise you now, Aqua, that I will NEVER let anything or anyone hurt you ever again.<strong>

_22nd of April, Year 1_

_Master Eraqus_ _handed me this book when we arrived at the Land of Departure today. He told me to write down anything that I wanted. So, my name is Aqua. I am seven years old. And today I was made a keyblade apprentice to Master Eraqus. He is very nice, and I think that I will like being an apprentice here. I live here now with him and Terra. I can't believe that I get to live here! I even have my own room. And I really like Terra. Not like like him. Boys are gross, and they never listen. But I think we can be really good friends. I can't wait! Terra… I owe him a lot. But I will prove that I am worth something, that they can both be proud of me. I just want to be everything that they expect and more. I don't want to be a mistake. Not anymore._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I hope that you've enjoyed chapter two! Let me know what you think, I'm really curious! So please read and review. It makes my day! =D**


End file.
